


Catch Me I’m Falling In Love Again

by loeynbaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Chanbaek - mentioned, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, SKY - band (free form), SeKaiYeol are SKY, all are minor characters and are just mentioned, depends but if you want just comment down, just pretend Kai and Jongin are different people, may have a sequel, this is a gift for a friend, tw - mention of panic attacks, tw - minor description of panic attacks
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeynbaek/pseuds/loeynbaek
Summary: rp (roleplay) au kung saan na-fall ang estudyanteng si Kyungsoo sa isang rp account na si @k.kaiii — na galing sa sns au na binasa niya
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 5





	Catch Me I’m Falling In Love Again

**Author's Note:**

> and I’m back! Super short lang neto and this is a gift kasi for a friend, @stayeriverse ma dis is for you! Eto na yung promised gift ko sayo so sana ma-enjoy mo. <3
> 
> A/N: Just pretend lang pala na Kai and Jongin are different people. Bali si Kai ng SKY is iba ang hitsura or smth and si Jongin is the real deal.

Nagsimula lang naman ang lahat noong Valentine’s Day. 

^•^•^•^

Agad na humilata si Kyungsoo sa sofa pagkatapos niyang magpalit ng uniform. Pagod na pagod siya pero masaya siya. Nagkaroon kasi sila ng barkada date ng mga best friend niya in celebration of Valentine’s Day. 

Kinuha niya ang cellphone niya na nasa table katabi ng sofa. Pagka-connect niya sa wifi, twitter ang una niyang chineck. 

Scroll lang siya ng scroll sa timeline niya, puro updates ng paborito niyang boy group na SKY ang laman nito. Madalas napapadaan rin siya sa mga high-quality pictures ng bias niya na si Kai, ang one-third ng sikat na KPop group na pinangalanang SKY. Initials ng tatlong members ang naging group name nila. S for Sehun; K for Kai; at panghuli ang Y for Yeol — short for Chanyeol. 

Mahigit dalawang taon na ring fan si Kyungsoo. Pero ang unang naging bias niya ay si Chanyeol talaga. Dahil ata sa kadahilanan na pareho silang mahilig sa music. Pero di kalaunan ay bigla siyang nag-swerve at baam! naging bias na niya si Kim Kai. 

Bilang isang Kpop fan, hindi maiiwasan na makahagilap ka ng kung anu-anong mga alternate universe (au) na fanfics, tweetfics, o kung ano. Isa rin si Kyungsoo sa mga avid readers ng mga samu’t saring fanfics at tweetfics. Madalas tungkol sa SKY ang binabasa niya, o di kaya Chanbaek-related — Chanbaek, ship name ni Chanyeol at ng solo artist na close friend nito na si Baekhyun. 

At dahil sa pagbabasa niya ng mga fanfics, exposed na rin siya rp (roleplay—ing/er) world. May mga iilan siyang fina-follow, karamihan galing sa mga twitter au na nabasa na niya. Ang mga roleplayers na nanggaling sa au ay madalas na nagsi-stick pa rin sa storyline. May iba namang rp na ginawa lang solely for fun, or for for other purposes. Take example isko, ligaws, tsaka dear. 

So ayun nga, while scrolling sa timeline niya, bigla siyang may nakitang picture ng malaking teddy bear at flowers. Tinignan niya yung name ng account nung nagpost. Di niya kasi yun fina-follow, nahagilap niya lang sa timeline niya dahil sa nilike ito ng mutual niya. 

After checking the account, napag-alaman niyang isa pala itong rp account of Kim Jongin from an au na nabasa niya na, pero di pa niya natatapos. Finollow niya ito. Napansin rin niyang bagong gawa lang ang account. Under the post, — na nagpapasalamat pala sa regalo nina Chanyeol at Baekhyun (part of storyline) — marami ang bumati ng Happy Valentine’s Day sa rp. 

At dahil friendly si Do Kyungsoo, binati niya rin ng Happy Valentine’s Day ang rp account. Hindi ito nagreply. 

^•^•^•^

Nakuha ni Kyungsoo ang reply kinabukasan. 

jongin  
@k.kaiii 

belated happy valentine’s, kyung :-)

••

At doon nagsimula ang lahat. Nagreply siya sa bati ng rp sa kanya, at nagreply uli ito. Ganyan ang nangyari hanggang sa ginawa na nilang direct message ang comment section. Heck, from batian ng Happy Valentine’s Day, kung anu-ano nang wala at merong kwenta ang napag-usapan nila. 

Dumating nga sa puntong pinag-usapan nila kung bakit ginagawa pa rin ang isang bagay kahit alam nang mali. Base sa mga reply ng rp, na-conclude ni Kyungsoo na maayos kausap itong handler. May sense ba kausap kumbaga. 

^•^•^•^

Makalipas ang isang linggo, araw-araw na nakakapag-usap ang dalawa. Kahit ano lang ang madalas topic. Nahulaan pa nga ni Jongin ang full first name niyang Kyungsoo mula lang sa “kyung” na display name niya sa twitter. 

Nakilala rin ni Kyungsoo ang iba pang mga kasama nitong rp accounts. Lahat naman sobrang friendly. 

Madalas magkausap ang dalawa. Kahit habang nasa university si Kyungsoo ay nagrereply siya sa mga reply ni Jongin. 

Pati iilan sa mga kabarkada niya na mutuals niya sa twitter ay kilala si user @kjnnngn. Nang tinanong sila ni Kyungsoo kung bakit ang dami nilang alam, sagot naman ng mga kabarkada niya is “eh kayo na madalas laman ng timeline ko eh”.

^•^•^•^

On the first week, second week..? nang i-dm ni Kyungsoo si Jongin. Isang simpleng hi lang naman ang message niya, na di kalaunan ay nireplyan siya ng hello. 

Nagtanong si Kyungsoo ng mga bagay na discreet namang sinagot ni Jongin. What do you expect, rp siya ng isang au eh. He isn’t meant to reveal his identity or tell stories of himself. Hindi siya tulad ng isko or ligaws na anything-under-the-sun ang pwedeng ikwento. 

Muli niyang na-conclude na magaling magpayo ang rp. Tinanong nga ni Kyungsoo minsan kung paano mag-move on at binigyan siya ng useful na payo ni Jongin. 

Hindi rin maintindihan ni Kyungsoo pero may something kasi sa mga salita ni Jongin na it makes him good at comforting people. 

^•^•^•^

Madalas na ma-bring up sa group chat nilang barkada (namely Junmyeon at Luhan) ang tungkol kay Jongin. Junmyeon, being the most rational one, ay sinabihan na si Kyungsoo na maghinay-hinay diyan sa kakakausap sa rp na yan. Nararamdaman kasi niya na kaunti nalang at mahuhulog na talaga ang best friend niya sa roleplayer na wala siyang ka-ide-ideya sa pagkatao nito. 

To say na Jongin has a way with words kasi is sobrang totoo. He’s good at comforting people, giving advices, etc. Sobrang friendly pa. At bilang rp siyempre kailangang i-cater ang lahat. Walang special treatment sa mga kausap. Minsan nga ay may mga nagfi-flirt kay Jongin” na sinasabayan nalang rin ng handler. Yun naman talaga purpose nilang rp eh. 

Alam ni Junmyeon na marupok rin itong kaibigan niya. Dahil NBSB ito, at dahil sa alam niyang fan ito ng napakaraming romance movies, series, at fanfics, alam niyang sooner or later mafa-fall si Kyungsoo. 

Alam rin naman ito ni Kyungsoo pero he chose to ignore the fact muna. Just go with the flow. 

^•^•^•^

Hindi man aminin ni Kyungsoo sa kaibigan niya, at least nalang inamin niya sa sarili niya na may feelings na siya para sa rp. Hindi niya rin maintindihan kung paano naging posible na mafall sa taong halos wala kang alam kung sino talaga siya, but oh well, ayan na eh. 

Madalas na siyang napapaisip kung bakit siya magkaroon ng feelings para sa rp. 

Dahil ba sa nai-imangine kong siya yung legit na Kim Kai? Or baka naninibago lang ako kasi first time na binigyan ako ng rp ng maraming atensyon? Baka naman kasi dahil sa sobrang pagka-hopeless romantic ko, kaya eto nafall agad ako? 

^•^•^•^

Minsang na-late ng uwi si Kyungsoo dahil sa hindi siya nakuha ng sundo niya. Medyo malayo pa naman ang bahay nila sa university kaya may tagahatid-sundo talaga siya. Isa pa, para na rin ito sa safety niya. Malaki ang Maynila, mahirap na. Medyo nagpanic na siya dahil siya nalang mag-isa. Yung mga kaibigan niya ay malalapit lang rin ang bahay so may masasakyan rin agad. Mabilis na sng kabog ng dibdib ni Kyungsoo dahil sa kaba. Dagdag mo pa na overthinker siya at medyo matatakutin din kaya ayun. 

Good news at nakauwi si Kyungsoo ng maayos. Nakaupo siya ngayon sa kanyang trusty sweet spot sa sofa. Muli, ay kausap niya na naman si “Jongin”. Siya lang mag-isa sa bahay ngayon, dahil ang parents niya ay may kinailangang ayusin sa kung saan. Oo safe na siya, pero hindi pa rin nawala ang mabilis na pagtibok ng puso ni Kyungsoo. Yung adrenaline niya mula pa kanina ay hindi pa nawawala. Medyo nahihirapan na rin siyang huminga. Alam niyang nagkaka-anxiety attack na siya. 

Okay pa naman siya, kaya patuloy niyang kinausap ang rp. Sinabi niya rin na parang magkaka-anxiety attack siya. Nahihirapan pa rin kasi siyang huminga at ramdam na ramdam niya ang bawat tibok ng puso niya. Feeling niyang para siyang tumakbo ng napakalayo. 

Nang medyo naging maayos-ayos na ang pakiramdam niya, nagreply uli siya kay Jongin.

^•^•^•^

Ilang buwan na ring halos araw-araw magkausap ang dalawa. Kahit busy si Kyungsoo ay nagagawan o di kaya’y pinipilit pa rin niyang makapagreply agad kay Jongin kapag kausap niya ito. Alam niya namang busy ang tao pero minsan nalulungkot lang siya na ang tagal nito makapagreply samantalang siya ay halos madaliin pa lahat ng ginagawa niya para lang makausap siya.

Alam niyang wala naman siyang karapatan. Heck, siya lang naman nafall eh. Jongin’s just overly friendly sa lahat ng mga nakakausap niya. It’s his duty as rp na maging hospitable sa mga ng interactions niya sa lahat. Wala rin siyang karapatan dahil wala rin namang alam si Jongin sa feelings niya. At if ever malaman niya, may gagawin kaya ito? Siguro he’s going to save the friendship? Sure, Oo. Pero ang i-reciprocate ang feelings niya, zero percent success. 

Ilang beses nang halos in-attempt ni Kyungsoo magconfess. Naisip na niya kung paano niya ito sasabihin. But then again, in the end, di niya magawa. Natatakot siya para sa magandang friendship na na-build up nila sa ilang months nilang pag-uusap. Di man niya kilala si Jongin personally, alam niyang mabuti itong tao. 

Sana nalang talaga kayanin pa ng puso niyang pigilan ang paglago ng nararamdaman niya. 

^•^•^•^

Isang araw ay napagpasyahan ni Kyungsoo ang makipag-usap ng masinsinan tungkol sa mga bagay-bagay kay Jongin. Alam niyang magaling itong magbigay ng payo at may mga words of wisdom ito kaya he pushed through. 

Actually gusto niyang itanong kay Jongin kung paano makapag-move on kay Jongin mismo. At dahil gusto ni Kyungsoo na medyo mas malapit sa katotohanan — or something like that — nagtanong siya sa disguise na nanghihingi siya ng payo for his “friend”. 

Well, totoo naman na may ganoon nga siyang friend na kapareho ang pinagdadaanan sa kanya. Alam niyang hindi naman tanga si Jongin para tuluyang maniwala sa excuse niya. 

Still, Kyungsoo took the risk.

••

Nang makapagtanong ay as usual, Jongin being Jongin, was helpful and giving legit advices. Inexplain ni Kyungsoo na yung “friend” niya is may taong nagugustuhan na hindi pwede. Jongin asked him kung bakit hindi pwede, at isinagot niya na ay dahil sa rp ito. Talagang halos aminin niya na kay Jongin na siya yung friend na yun. He gave subtle hints pero mukhang di naman ito napansin nung isa, or sadyang binalewala lang.

••

Biglang halos atakihin sa puso si Kyungsoo nang makita ang reply ni Jongin. 

“Are you sure na it’s your friend that needs this advice?” 

Leche na. Nagka-slight panic attack pa siya nun. Going on with the plan, sinabi niyang oo. 

^•^•^•^

Maniwala man kayo o hindi, totoong nagawa ni Kyungsoo ang i-mute ang twitter account ni Jongin. Dati naka-on pa ang notifications neto para alam niya kung kailan online si Jongin pero naisipan niya itong i-mute since di niya ito kayang i-unfollow. At least nalang ‘di niya muna ito makikita sa timeline niya. 

Lumipas ang mga araw at nagtagumpay naman si Kyungsoo na hindi kausapin si Jongin. He tried to move on. He feels himself succeeding, kahit konti. 

^•^•^•^

A month or two has passed. Marami-rami ring napagtanto si Kyungsoo. Narealize niya na gusto niya si Jongin pero hindi niya ito mahal. He only likes him. Matinding crush lang siya. Mukhang masyado lang siyang nadala sa mga emosyon niya. Siguro he thought that he felt na mahal niya siya since he made him feel special. It’s not everyday na someone other than your family makes you feel that. 

Nagawa ring i-unmute ni Kyungsoo ang account ni Jongin. Sa tingin niya, kaya na naman niya. 

He proved himself na he’s somehow correct nang magkausap uli sila. Simpleng reply lang sa post nung isa. Hindi na siya tulad ng dati na excited na excited at halos walang tigil ang mabilis na pintig ng puso niya. Meron pa rin naman, pero mild nalang. 

Pero ang pinakapinagpapasalamat niya ay ang fact na hindi naging awkward si Jongin sa kanya. Kahit ilang weeks rin silang di nagkausap, parang wala pa ring nangyari. Well, para kay Jongin siguro wala, pero kay Kyungsoo, he indirectly confessed lang naman. 

••

Siguro nga, makaka-move on rin siya. Soon. O ‘di kaya’y later. Hindi naman nawala ang feelings niya eh. Pero he’ll get through. Masaya na siya sa friendship na nabuo niya with him. 

\- Fin. -

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and kudos please, would gladly appreciate it! Thank you for reading!!


End file.
